duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Search
Search is a keyword action. Details It is the act of looking through your deck for a specific card. In a general sense, searching means looking at your deck and adding cards from it to your hand. In a broader definition, putting them into your shields, graveyard or mana zone can also be done from a search effect. Though it is easy to see by comparing Crystal Memory and Guard Grip, card with search abilities have a higher cost in comparison to normal draw sources. It is because when one is looking for a specific card, search allows the player to directly see their deck and pick a card from it, which is very efficient in giving you the exact card you need for the moment. Since searching allows the player to directly pick a card when a situation calls for it, they are common in Highlander-ish decks and "Good Stuff". They also see frequent action in combo decks that require certain cards to effectively pull off a combo. Normal draw sources would be sufficient if one needs quantity advantage, but on the other hand if one wants quality advantage then search would probably be a better idea. Search is mostly the forte of the Water civilization, but other civilizations have search cards, and they're spread out in the specific groups of cards which they search: * ＝ Spell * ＝ All cards * ＝ God * ＝ Cross Gear, specific race of creatures * ＝ Creature However, Darkness can also look through your deck deck and put cards into your graveyard from among it. *One of the hidden, important merits of search is indirectly knowing what's in your shields. By "looking" through your otherwise invisible deck, it would be natural to know the types and number of copies of cards in your shield zone. Those not in your hand, battle zone, mana zone and graveyard would definitely be in your shields. Thus, one would be able to predict the shields triggers in one's shield zone. *Using too much time in searching would be seen as time delaying. It would be wise to avert situations like those by remembering the contents of one's deck. *Looking at the deck and rearranging the order of cards is called deck control. Cards like Pulpy Goobie lie in that category, and they are famous for combos with cards such as Cyber G Hogan and Orochi of the Hidden Blade. *Putting creatures from the deck directly into the battle zone is called recruiting. Aside from not requiring mana cost, they save the hassle of needing the creature to be in the hand, and thus many of them are powerful cards. *When searching one's deck, if there is a limit pertaining to the card type one is allowed to search, to prevent cheating the searched card must be revealed to the opponent. For example, when searching for a creature with Rumbling Terahorn, the creature must be shown to the opponent before being added to the hand. *While Mestapo, the Patroller is in the battle zone, "look at the deck" search abilities would be rendered useless. However, "reveal" search abilities are not within range of the limit and can still be used with Mestapo in play. Typical Search cards Creature: *Rumbling Terahorn *Dimension Gate *Charmilia, the Enticer *Goromaru Communication *Bhutan Judgment Spell: *Forbos, Sanctum Guardian Q *Logic Cube *Logic Spark *Heaven's Cube Cross Gear: *Gyulcas, Sage of the East Wind *Bullet "Shirou" Barrett All Cards: *Crystal Memory *Deepsea Searcher *Hawkeye Lunatron God: *Necrodragon Dobolzack *God Gut Evolution Creature: *Evolution Totem *Jack Raidou, Battle Dragon *Takasuki Giant *Crest EVO Charger Dragon: *Valkyrie Lupia, Sky Lord Dragonmech *Spear Lupia *Codename Valkyrie Ragon Same Name card: *Hachiko, Jin's Faithful Dog *Jaban *Gachanko, Minirobo No.2 Other Races: *Scissor Scarab (Giant Insect) *Factory Shell Q (Survivor) *Banjo, the Super-energetic (Dreammate) *Great Cactus (Wild Veggies) *Geo Horn, the Lively (Alien) *Moel Go, Explosive Oni Princess (Hunter) *Bolshack Lupia (Bolshack) Search from the top few cards of your deck.: *Space Crawler *Fortune Slot *Future Blueprint *Intense Vacuuming Twist *Lifeplan Charger *Command of the Gang Leader *Treasure Map Rulings Category:Keyword Action